Spriggan
Spriggans '''are the Thallain counterparts to piskies. Overview Everything lovable about the piskies is despicable in the spriggan; they're hateful, greedy little bastards. Most are exceptionally cruel and play nasty tricks on downtrodden mortals. Not a few hang out with the most vicious redcaps and engage in all manner of terrible deed. Generally lazy, spriggan are good at only one thing: guarding treasure. This is why the worst of the Unseelie and Shadow Court members bother to keep them around at all. Seelie piskies are shocked and revolted by these evil Thallain cousins. Sometimes, the nastiest Unseelie piskies will hang out with the spriggan; a few even join their ranks. Needless to say, all Seelie and most Unseelie piskies tend to take a dim view of the spriggan in general and don't tolerate their presence for long. Fortunately, spriggan are relatively rare among the Thallain. What strikes fear into both Seelie and Unseelie Kithain alike is the spriggan's penchant for kidnapping. When a human young one is taken, of course it's a tragedy, and many fae will be willing to assist in the rescue. But the terror increases when the child is a changeling. The birth of a faerie soul into a human child is, of course, a wondrous and happy event. For such a child to be taken by the spriggan and mentally tormented is cause for a seek and destroy mission against the kidnapper. Ninety-nine percent of the time, the child is found safe, if a bit cold and hungry. But dark and ancient legends speak of a few fae little ones that have not been rescued in time. If such an awful event was to occur in the present, the spriggan probably would be hunted to the ends of the earth and the Dreaming. Appearance Spriggan look like uglier versions of piskies. Rather than having large, bright eyes, those of the spriggan are small and beady. All seemings have the dark craggy skin of a piskey grump. Moreover, spriggan lack the lustrous silver hair of the piskies; theirs is a dull gray, often hanging in matted tangles. Spriggan smell bad and generally wear filthy clothes. Birthrights & Frailty Birthrights * '''Affinity: Prop * Stalwart Guardians — '''All spriggan may add +2 to their Willpower when they accept an assignment to guard something. They will do everything possible to keep the treasure safe. After the job is finished, their Willpower reverts to its original level. * '''Sturm und Drang — With a successful Manipulation + Kenning roll, a spriggan can cause fearsome rain and bad storms; the more successes, the nastier the storm. One success, for example, might cause a quick spring shower, while five successes could draw a storm that would damage crops and homes. Frailty * Bad Nappers — 'Spriggan love to kidnap children. Generally, they don't harm their victims, other than a little taunting and teasing; what the spriggan enjoy most is the mayhem and terror this causes for both the youngsters and their parents. Kidnapping Kithain children is a real treat for these terrible Thallain, particularly if the child is sweet and good. Other Quote ''Awwww, poor widdle thing. Did we spill your water? Too bad there's no more to be had today. How do you feel about that, you stinking pooka brat? Outlooks Gwen Tanglethorn gnaws the bones and chews the fat: '''On Boggans — Almost too easy — they never shed their baby fat, never cut real teeth. Fun for a laugh, but nothing close to sport. On Eshu — Hard ones to hoodwink and not very appreciative. Set me teeth on edge, they do. On Nockers — '''I'd probably not set after a nocker unless I was truly hurting for entertainment. Four times out of five, if somethin' needs guarding, a nocker's the source. '''On Pooka — Ripe sport. Oh, the looks on their poor puppy faces when they realize it's not fun anymore! On Redcaps — It's so nice to have a bigger brother looking out for you... well, they don't care much about us, but as long as they share in our games, they'll be our friends. On Satyrs — They think they're so wonderful, that everyone loves them. Hah! News flash, goat, maybe we play too rough for you On Sidhe — Step quietly around their lordships. They might not care much for the commoner brats. but even look sideways at one of theirs, and... uurggh.... On Sluagh — Sneakers and snoops. At least they know enough to realize we don't want trespassers in our holes. On Trolls — All the worst about the Sidhe and then some. Spider Jak once tried for a troll's ward, more fool he. There's no mercy in them for the likes of us. Gallery Spriggans.png References # CTD: [[Fool's Luck: The Way of the Commoner|'The Fools Luck: The Way of The Commoner']], p.126-127. Category:Thallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith